ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hostyle
To put it in the simplest way possible, Hostyle is a show off in the ring. And his way of showing off consists of his innovative, stylish, and always expanding arsenal of moves, which he enjoys revealing to the fans. What he does in the ring he considers an art. He does it all for the roar of the crowd, and feeds off the contentment that they exhibit whenever they come to witness him expose his bag of tricks. He’s always trying to come up w/ new moves to display in his matches, and is very well rounded when it comes to wrestling styles. Because of this and his ability to adjust to any style, it makes him one of the most unpredictable competitors to face. One mistake and you could be in for one hell of a reversal. He has joined the FMW to unleash his “creative juices” on his next guinea pigs. Visit Full Metal Wrestling for more information. Biography The Past UEW PWA Wrestling Alliance (now LPW- Lords of Pain Wrestling) The Present (FMW) Move Set Primary Finisher *“Hostyle Hemorrhage”- Double Arm Canadian Backbreaker rotated into a Floating Double Arm DDT Secondary Finishers *"Hostyle Constriction"- Half Nelson Choke w/ Bent Arm Top Wristlock *"Hostyle High Dive"- Imploding Somersault Guillotine Legdrop *"Hostyle Restraint"- Cloverleaf Leglock w/ Chinlock *"Innovatality"- Horizontal Back-to-Back Double Underhook swung into an Inverted Matslam (Hostyle swings his opponent's body completely to his other side, while falling forward himself, resulting in his opponent landing face down, but w/ Hostyle's body also landing onto his opponent's head) *"Creative Impulse"- Pumphandle Floating DDT lifts his opponent up for the Pumphandle Drop, but flips their lower end (wrist clutch side) while still holding onto his/her arm, causing their body to go from a face-up to a face-down position in midair, in which would Hostyle then grab the opponent's head, dropping them into a DDT *"Hostyle Horror"- Hiptoss into Horizontal Backcracker *"Stupor Kick"- Superkick to the back of the head (he'll sometimes setup his opponent by crotching them on the second turnbuckle or seating them on the second rope) Signature Moves *Free Flowin' Hostility (Chimeraplex variation: Dragon, Tiger, Tazz-plex) *Back Body Neckbreaker Drop (Back Body Drop into Neckbreaker Drop) *Hiptoss into Rev. DDT *360 Corner Splash *Springboard Leg Lariat Takedown (springboards off the ropes, spins 180 in mid-air, and hits the Last Impression) *Springboard Tornado Reverse STO (hooks the Flatliner first near the corner, then while still holding on, runs on the turnbuckles before the drop) *Inverted Samoan Drop (from the Rack position) *Electric Chair Plex (Electric Chair Bomb onto ropes into Slingshot Wheelbarrow Suplex) *Backflip Dropkick (regular, springboard, or aerial) *Hammer Lock Dragon Sleeper *Turnbuckle Gutbuster (Dominator onto turnbuckle) *Hangman's Swinging Neckbreacker (opponent elevated on ropes or turnbuckle) *Feint Back Suplex into Sitout Inverted Canadian Backbreaker *Figure 4 Toe Hold (on a face-down opponent) *Fatal Flurry (360 Corner Splash, followed by a Knife Edge Chop, a Forearm Smash, a Back Elbow, and ending w/ a European Uppercut all executed in rapid succession) *Flying 360 Forearm Smash *Double Spin Crescent Heel Kick *Springboard Moonsault Guillotine Legdrop *Springboard Spinning Clothesline General Information Theme Music *Renegade (Jay-Z feat. Eminem) Alliances *N.M.E. Trivia *Aside from his wrestling talents, Hostyle also has artistic abilities, as well. Catchphrases *"Back to the drawing board for you, Cock-Jockey!" *"I set trends and end fads!" *"Innovation is my Salvation!" Trademarked Terms *"Cock-Jockey" *"Cock-Jockeyitis" *"Frumunda-Munch" *"Hater Fellater" *"Hostyle Highlight" *"HP Honor Rollee" *"H-Style Points" *"OWNation/OWNihilated" *Tard variants: "Cocktard/Cuntard/Douchetard/Queeftard" Wrestling History Championship History *None Win/Loss Record *Wins - 6 *Losses - 9 *Draws - 0 Match History Past Promo Scores (5.0 Max) *'Ultimatum' - *'Alchemy 4.4' - 4.25 *'Alchemy 4.3' - 4.17 *'No Holds Barred' - 4.1 *'Ground Zero' - 4.15 *'Alchemy 3.4' - 4.18 *'Alchemy 3.3' - 4.02 *'Alchemy 3.1' - 4.0 *'Lethal Injection' - 4.03 *'Alchemy 2.3' - 3.97 *'Alchemy 2.2' - 4.0 *'Death Row' - 4.22 *'FMW 1.4' - 4.14 *'FMW 1.3' - 3.95 *'FMW 1.2' - 3.72 Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers